


Distraction

by BondSlave



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Claustrophobia, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Space Husbands, Turbo Lift smexy time, bonded, married, mutual pleasure, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondSlave/pseuds/BondSlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock get trapped in the turbo lift when it experiences technical difficulties. While Scotty works to get them, out Jim deals with his claustrophobia, which is brought on by dark memories. Spock assures him that they will be fine, and even though Jim knows that, he finds that his mind won't listen to logic. He needs a distraction until they are freed, and decides that Spock is the perfect distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This could really take place at any point during the five year mission, but could also be any time after Amok Time. Your choice.  
> Written at 12 in the morning while listening to sexy dance music. Yeah.

Spock glanced over his shoulder, turning in his chair slightly when Jim approached him. Jim frequently loitered around his work station, his presence never a surprise to the Head Science Officer. Spock had made it a point to always be attentive to Jim's presence, but mindful to stay focused on his work. Spock and Jim had come to an understanding soon after they became a bonded-couple, when on the bridge they would only use their bond if the situation requested it. Jim's suggestion surprisingly, and Spock couldn't agree more; it was logical, and his bond-mate had rather loud and scattered thoughts that would prove otherwise distracting if permitted to flutter unchecked over their bond.  
"Dr. McCoy would like to see us in the Med-Bay, he's got his report about that Torres boy." Kirk stated, voice strong and commanding as it often was when on the bridge. Spock nodded and stood, quickly following the Captain towards the turbo lift. "Sulu you've got the con."  
"Aye-aye Captain." Sulu chimed standing from his station and moving to the captain's chair. 

Once inside the turbo lift Jim took hold of the controls and directed that they be taken to their desired location. The take off towards the Med-Bay started smoothly, but a moment later there was a whirring sound and they came to a stuttered halt; taking them both off guard. The two shared a glance and Jim moved towards the communications bored.  
"Scotty, Mr. Spock and I are stuck in Turbo Lift one, what seems to be the problem?" He inquired, eye twitching slightly; something that Spock did not miss.  
"I don't know sir! But don't worry, we'll get you two out in a jiffy." Scotty replied over the comm.  
"To right Mr. Scott." Jim stated sternly switching off the communication and turning grumpily to Spock whose brows rose ever so slightly.  
"Are you quite alright Captain?"  
"Yes, of course. I simply do not like the idea of being trapped in here for long." Jim stated leaning his back against the wall, running a finger against his mouth in thought. Spock stepped a little closer, arms crossed and leaning his shoulder against the wall.  
"I do not doubt that Mr. Scott will endeavor to get us out with post haste, Captain."  
"For his sake, let us hope so."  
"Jim." Spock bowed his head slightly looking his Captain in the eyes. "Do try and remain calm."  
"And what is that supposed to mean Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, hazel eyes narrowing as the dark blond straightened a little, shoulders rolling back.  
"I am well aware of your, discomfort, in small spaces." Spock stated simply. He was in fact aware of all of Jim's fears, on some level or another. 

When Spock and Jim bonded, they had both been exposed entirely to the other. They learned everything about the other in a quick flash of memories, sensations, and emotions. Had Jim been vulcan, he would have perhaps delved deep into Spock's mind to learn more about those memories, sensations, and emotions more intimately. But Jim was not Vulcan, and Spock was not an overly open being. Jim knew this, and Jim to did not wish to discuss certain things, so Spock never delved deeper into Jim's mind.  
Spock did however have a base knowledge when it came to all things 'Jim'. He knew what Jim was allergic to, what his favorite foods and drinks were. He knew what he found enjoyable and what he found fearful. This knowledge of Jim aided Spock in handling his overly emotional mate. 

"It isn't so much that I'm discomforted by small spaces Mr. Spock, they just bring on bad memories." Jim stated shifting, his stance relaxing slightly as he crossed his own arms and began looking around the well lit turbo lift. Spock watched him closely. "Memories I'd rather not remember. Of dark, small places. No windows. No light." He muttered, eyes flickering about a little faster. He started and blinked and looked down to find Spock had gently grabbed his wrist. He looked up at his science officer. Spock shook his head.  
"We are not in those dark fearful places Jim. We are in a well lit, well ventilated, turbo lift aboard the Enterprise. And you are not alone." He stated, running his thumb against the bone on Jim's wrist. A small comforting gesture that helped ease the lines on Jim's face, and causing a small smile to flicker across his mouth.  
"You're right." He said with a nod. "I know you're right." He gently placed his other hand over Spock's and patted it appreciatively.  
"Captain." Jim moved (reluctantly) away from Spock and back over to the communication panel. Pressing the button he leaned his shoulder against the wall near the panel.  
"Yes, give me some good news Scotty."  
"I'm afraid I can't sir. The locks are shot. It will take at least thirty minutes to re-route enough power to unlock them and get you out." Jim huffed and scowled at the panel.  
"Fine. Thirty minutes Scotty, no more. While you're at it, figure out why the locks are shot."  
"Aye sir."  
Aggressively punching the comm button Jim turned away from the panel and crossed back to the back of the lift where Spock was leaning.  
"Thirty minutes." He muttered.  
"It is a short time, Jim." Spock assured. Jim nodded.  
"Yeah, I know. I know that. Logically, I know that. I know that thirty minutes will pass in no time and we'll be out of here. And I'll be able to breathe again." Jim grumbled. Spock tilted his head.  
"Are you having trouble breathing, Jim?"  
"A little." Jim stated pressing a hand against his chest. "Tight spaces, I don't like them. They make me feel caged, like an animal."  
"I must remind you Jim that you are in fact, not an animal."  
"I need something to distract from this." Jim grumbled shaking his head. He had to stop thinking about how little air there was in there (even though there was no real shortage), or how he could cross the space with two good strides. Turning to glance at Spock he starred at him thoughtfully for a moment before pushing off of the wall and stepping in front of the taller man. 

Spock was mildly surprised when Jim stepped in front of him and immediately lowered himself down to his knees. His brows rose curiously when Jim began working at the front of his trousers.  
"Jim?"  
"Need a distraction." Was all the explanation he received before Jim's hand was slipping into the opening of his trousers. 

The feeling of Jim removing him from his trousers was enough to make Spock put a little more of his weight against the wall. He wasn't aroused, nor was he particularly hormonal, but he was not beyond being goaded into sexual arousal; especially Jim.  
"You're not going to make this difficult are you?" Jim asked, turning those hazel eyes to him. How could Spock possibly disagree with that face? He shook his head, no, he wouldn't give Jim any trouble. 

Sometimes, when they were alone, and Jim would try and entice him to bed, Spock would purposefully keep a flaccid member to annoy his easily aroused mate. But not now, not when Jim needed a distraction; and not now when Spock was obviously the perfect distraction. 

"Good." Jim breathed, ducking his head and pulling Spock's limb member between his lips. He laved and sucked, fingers working back into the depths of Spock's trousers to rub against his mates testicles. Spock's jaw tensed and he swallowed hard at the sensation of Jim working him so diligently. Even through such contact Spock could get glimpses of the emotions and thoughts fluttering at the forefront of Jim's mind. His loudest thoughts.  
Reaching down Spock ran his fingers carefully over Jim's hair. He would have liked to properly run his fingers through those dark gold locks, properly mess them up; but they'd be out of there sooner rather than later and Jim needed to look like a properly groomed Captain of a Star Ship. So instead he reached a little further down and cradled the side of Jim's head, thumb working over the shell of that adorably round, pink ear.  
Jim hummed, quite happy as Spock's member began to flush green and harden. Letting the hardening shaft fall from his mouth Jim wrapped his hand around the heated flesh and began pumping rhythmically. Soon, Spock was fully erect, and the lightly green film began to spread across the taught flesh of his erection. Jim loved Vulcan anatomy, especially this particular quality.

Since Vulcan's were (at one time) a rather violent race, their bodies adapted to make sexual intercourse (which was not always consensual) easier. Vulcan males had evolved to produce a thick pre-cum-like fluid that would cover their entire member, making penetration easy. 

Though the history behind the evolution of such a quality was rather dark, Jim still loved it. Even though Spock had stated many times that it was impossible to become 'addicted' to this fluid, Jim liked to think otherwise. He enjoyed the taste and texture of it. It was salty with an almost bitter-sweet undertone. It was slick, and Jim enjoyed the way it coated his tongue. He was pretty sure he had more fun licking up the stuff than was descent. 

Once his hand was perfectly coated Jim ducked his head again and pulled the head into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head, his tongue swirly around the head only. He enjoyed the feeling of Spock's grip against the side of his head tightening, and the way that the muscles in his thighs and abdomen would twitch and strain. Jim had been happy to find that Spock was not a stiff-upper-lipped lover, nor was he entirely silent. Spock was quite vocal with his praise for Jim's actions, though Jim had a feeling that was mostly for his benefit. 

Releasing his hold of Spock for a brief moment, licking his lips he gasped out and looked up to find Spock's head tilted back, eyes closed. He loved that sight. So much for his prim and proper Science Officer.  
"The bond, please, let me in." He breathed, mouthing the side of the flushed organ in front of him, coating his lips with even more of the thick fluid there. Spock nodded, licking his lips and letting his mental shields down. Jim let out a sigh as their minds twisted and mingled. It wasn't as intense as a full on bonding that they would normally do during times like this, but it was nice. "Thank you." He purred taking Spock back into his mouth. He moaned at the sensations Spock was feeling. They effected him as well, like phantom touches. Everything Spock felt, Jim felt as well, if to a lighter extent.  
"Jim. We don't have much time left," Spock said, voice cracking slightly and forcing him to swallow. "If you intend for me to aid you, we cannot linger like this." 

Jim knew he was right. Thirty minutes wasn't a long time, especially when they were now both aroused. His own member throbbed against his trousers, begging for release, begging for attention. He moaned at the thought of Spock's large warm hand wrapping around his girth, and swallowed down the rest of his mate's member till his nose was buried in the folds of his black trousers. Spock let out a soft gasp, gritting his teeth slightly as Jim began bobbing his head erratically.  
Lifting his head Spock looked down to watch Jim's head bob between his legs. His heart rate doubled against his side at the sight, and he got some rather perverse pleasure in seeing his Captain between his thighs, something that Jim knew, and turned those hazel eyes back up to him. The sight of those eyes looking up at him, and those pink lips flushed and stretched around him was nearly enough.  
'Do you intent to swallow the evidence?' He wondered, the message clearly reaching Jim whose eyes twinkled with mischief.  
'Have you ever known me to waste such an opportunity Mr. Spock?' When the reply reached him Spock closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning his head back and gasping as his orgasm hit. His grip at the side of Jim's head tightened, causing a small spark of pain to mingle with the pleasure Jim was feeling himself. But Spock couldn't focus enough to care, he was busy riding out the waves of white pleasure that was racking his body. To busy focusing on the way his groin throbbed and pulsed against Jim's throat, the way that throat flexed and convulsed as he swallowed every last drop. This was a trait of Jim's that Spock did not understand, but that he had come to fully appreciate. 

Once Spock's orgasm had finished and he began to come back to himself Jim released his gradually shrinking member. He licked his lips and hummed, He looked smugly up at his Science Officer who was looking down at him through lidded eyes.  
"Very nice Mr. Spock." Jim teased, proceeding to lick the remains of Spock's mess off of his mates waning member. When he went to clean off his hand Spock grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up to his feet. Jim rose a brow, but Spock didn't say anything, merely looking hard at Jim with those dark eyes of his. Sometimes Spock's gaze was enough to send ripples of pleasure down Jim's spine; a fact that Spock was well aware of. 

Tucking himself away properly Spock turned and lifted Jim's hand to his lips. He wrapped his lips around Jim's fingers one at a time and sucked and licked them clean. Jim, though not a touch telepath like Spock, moaned. He knew exactly how erotic this action really was and couldn't help but be turned on by it. Hands were such a large part of Vulcan mating, and could be considered one of their erogenous zones. 

Once Jim's hand was clean to Spock's satisfaction he let his other hand find the front of Jim's trousers, and gave the bulge there a firm grope. Jim let out an airy groan and let his head drop to Spock's shoulder, fingers that were still captured by Spock's other hand twitching slightly.  
"You seem properly aroused." Spock stated, voice husky and a bit rough. Jim nodded against his mate's shoulder.  
"Oh yes. Very. Please, Spock, we don't have much time left." He whined. 

Spock undid the front of Jim's trousers and worked to pull his hard member from the folds. Jim was ram-rod hard, his thick member curving upwards slightly. Spock couldn't see Jim's arousal since Jim was pressed so close against him, but he didn't need to. He knew exactly what Jim looked like, and could easily enough see the imagine in his mind as he worked him. He let his fingers reach up to push back the foreskin and run his thumb against the flushed head. Jim let out another whine, and Spock worked on smearing the droplets of pre-cum that rested there.

Sometimes, if Spock teased him long enough, Jim could produced quite a lot of pre-cum, but under the circumstance they did not have time. Wrapping his hand loosely around the other's flushed member he began jerking it quickly, but carefully. It would do no good to chafe his mates member. While he worked him, Jim's hips rolled slightly, adding a little more friction to the motion, his free hand digging into Spock's bicep, forehead pressing firmly against his shoulder. Spock released his other hand and let Jim grip at his side. Spock used his free hand to hold Jim closer. 

"Uuoh Spock, so close." Jim gasped against his shoulder, fingers digging into his bicep and side a little harder. Jim's state of arousal was no mystery to Spock, he could feel it, sense it, practically taste it as he worked his mate into an aroused frenzy. When Jim' whined due to Spock tightening his grip Spock wasn't swayed. He knew Jim enjoyed the flicker of pain the tighter grip brought. Jim was no weak man, nor was he inexperience in different art forms of sex and love making. "Oh Spock, I'm going to cum." Jim gasped, voice rising an octave. Spock released him and knelt down, letting Jim brace himself against his head and shoulders. 

He didn't hesitate and quickly pulled Jim into his mouth, swallowing him down to the root. Jim was a little less silent when his own orgasm hit. He gasped and moaned loudly, doubling over Spock slightly, using the wall to hold himself up. Spock continued to suck and bob his head as best he could as Jim came. Six shots, six shots that Spock swallowed quickly. He was not overly fond of the taste of human semen, but he more often than not would always swallow. Especially now that they couldn't let any evidence be left behind.  
After Jim's member had stopped twitching and throbbing against his cheeks Spock released him. Placing one final kiss against the flushed crown, Spock tucked Jim back into his trousers and did up the front. Slowly standing up straight he let Jim lean against him. 

Spock observed him for a few moments, flushed cheeks, red ears, and plump pink lips. His eyes were glassy and far away. He looked rather dazed. Spock gently ran the pads of his index and middle finger against the bridge of Jim's brow and down the side of his face.  
"Jim." He whispered, drawing Jim's attention to him, and causing his eyes to focus slightly. He felt Jim's grip on him tighten a little. "T'hy'la. Are you well?" He inquired, and Jim nodded, licking his lips and swallowing.  
"Yes. Thank you Mr. Spock." He cleared his throat and stood back a little, straightening his shirt before looking up at Spock's hair. "Oh, I messed up your hair." He reached up and brushed the black strands down into their proper place. Spock's eyes crinkled in an almost-smile and he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jim's temple. 

They both straightened up when the turbo lift gave a slight jolt, followed by a whirring sound. They shared a quick glance before turning away. Spock let the walls block off the bond again, and they both slipped back into their respective roles of Captain and First Officer. 

"Sir, I've managed to get the lift working. We'll have you out in just a moment. I'll be sure to have it properly fixed in no time!" Scotties voice chimed over the comm link. Jim let out a slight sigh and pressed the button.  
"Thank you Mr. Scott." He glanced at Spock and smiled. "Let's hope this doesn't happen again."


End file.
